


the odd confession

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [3]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Ferris Wheel, Friends to Lovers, amusment park, date, have been helplessly pinning over each other for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: They are on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great - until it gets stuck at the very top for a whole thirty minutes
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Series: oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Kudos: 38





	the odd confession

**Author's Note:**

> hello^^  
> your least fav writer is back with a jinlia oneshot :)) i apologize in advance for typos <3 drop a kudos if u liked reading this it would be very much appreciated

ryujin had planned on confessing to her childhood bestfriend jisu whom she had been helplessly crushing on for the past year . she was head over heels for the girl . everything jisu did had an extreme effect on her .

she had done a good job at hiding her feelings , since the elder hadn't seemed to realize yet . but now she had enough of just admiring her from afar . it wasn't easy to build the courage to confess someone she'd been friends with all her life , so she definetely wasn't going to back up from her plan .

it took her 2 weeks to come up with that . two weeks of her using her brain to its max . two weeks of exploring and googling different places and then visiting them to choose if they suited the date . two weeks of hiding her phone from jisu who kept whining about it .

the plan was perfect . she had booked the whole arcade for the two of them . she would take jisu there , spend a few hours there trying out different games and then take pictures in the new photobooth besides the venue . after that she'd take her to a fancy restuarant to have lunch . then at sunset they would go to a beach ryujin had picked out online and walk there holding hands while the cold breeze passes by them (she purposely planned wearing a jacket the same day , so she could give it to her) 

she still was stuck on where she would actually confess her feelings which was kind of the whole point of the planning . she kept convincing herself she'd do it whenever she felt like it which wasn't really the answer as she always felt like pouring her feelings out .

the arcade and resuturant reservations had taken up alot of her money . she still had to spend her money on the actual date . basically , she was gonna be broke for the next few weeks or months .

she knew she had went overboard with the date . heck , she didn't even know if her feelings were reciprocated . she went a full 100% for this and she would loose her shit if jisu saw her only as a friend and was weirded out by her enthusiasm . 

but as long as jisu was happy , ryujin was content with not buying anything new and eating instant ramen for a whole month . she was used to that eitherways .

what she did not expect was two days before the grand date , jisu asked her to come along with her to somewhere (she wouldn't tell where) . it seemed like a friendly invitation so she accepted it , quickly giving in to jisu's puppy eyes and desperate pleas .

she definetely didn't know that the elder would take them out to an amusement park that had just opened for a "friendly hangout" but she just went along with it .

everything was going fine , ryujin won a couple of plushies by the claw machiene(which she gave to jisu not wanting to see the love of her life sad while pouting adorably) . they rode a few rides resulting in jisu being a screaming mess while ryujin silently prayed for her eardrums .

then they went to the last ride and the most awaited ride of the day , the ferris wheel 

they quicky stepped inside one of the upward moving cabins , not wanting to loose any time . they sat with a little distance between them as they started looking out the glass , admiring the view below .

ryujin looked upwards to see the night sky covered by many stars and constellations of different sizes , sparkling brightly every now and then . she kind of regretted not paying attention to the astronomy classes her mother had forced her to take while she being the stubborn kid she was just had to go against it . it would have been nice to see jisu getting amazed by her astronomic information (which she sadly didn't have) 

she turned towards jisu . the moonlight spread across her pale skin , highlighting her beautiful features . she had her eyes wide open and mouth agape as she noticed their distance from the ground . she was shocked in an adorable way .

but then she looked towards ryujin , suddenly aware of the blue haired girl's eyes on her . she smiled widely , making her eyes change their shape into little cresent moons as the corners of her lips tugged upwards .

"were you staring at me?"

"and what if i was?"

jisu looked taken aback , certainly not expecting ryu to flirt back with her since she had always ignored her flirting attempts .

"oh well if that's the case then may i ask why?"

"its cause you look really pretty"

they had reached the top of the wheel which now had stopped its motion . the bright lights that lit up the amusment park , had now all turned pitch black . it made her look away from jisu who was very thankful now that ryujin could not notice her reddened ears .

a guy on the ground yelled that their were some technial problems and it may take them about 20-40 minutes to fix them so they had to stay their for a while , earning sighs and angry scoffs from the people around them .

ryujin could feel her panic starting to rise as her heart starting thumping loudly , clearly uncomfortable being stuck at such height . she had always been scared of heights , she tried her best to not get scared while the ride was moving which had worked before . but now that they were stuck right at the top of the wheel covered in darkness , she felt like she couldn't breathe .

jisu noticed the change in her mood and grabbed her hand and started rubbing it in a comforting manner in an attempt to make the other feel calm .

"hey look at me ....... it's gonna be okay"  
jisu said as she cupped ryujin's face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together , trying to get ryujin to match her breathing pace .

it felt like she was trying to tell her that she was not alone , that whatever was going to happen , jisu wouldn't leave her side . it was oddly comforting for ryujin to feel that .

the gesture eased her tense body down . she started calming down , the zigzag pattern of her breathing now slowly turning back to normal . she was thankful to have jisu by her to calm her .

now both of them were just staring at each other in complete darkness , the moonlight only enough for them to distinguish their faces .

a tension rose between them . they felt the sudden urge to say something , something they had been hiding all these years , something they had been pushing away only for it to grow even more .

jisu sighed and closed her eyes as if she was trying to find the right words . then she slowly opened her eyes and started talking , words coming out naturally from her heart .

"do you remember the day we met? i do ............its a part of my memory that never leaves , never fades away . i still remember how you used to be a shy kid back then who came up to me because i seemed friendly enough to guide her . from then on , i started looking out for you . i just felt an urge to protect you , to make sure you stay safe and happy . at first i thought it was me being an older sister , but then i realized that wasn't it . what i feel for you its something so extreme i don't think i can frame it into words . you make my heart beat at a speed so fast that i get concerned if that even is normal . i know this may not be the perfect place to ask , but i can't really hold back anymore so"

she took a long pause 

"shin ryujin , i like you alot . would you be my girlfriend?"

ryujin was at a loss of words . she didn't whether to feel happy or upset . happy because the girl of her dreams had asked her to be her girlfriend and upset because her confession plan had been ruined .

ryujin stayed silent making jisu feel nervous by every passing second as she started biting her nails aggressively , in hopes to calm her pounding heart down .

the lights suddenly came back on and the wheel started moving , picking up its normal pace . the air around them was now much more comfortable then the one they had previously been in .

"i really would love to be your girlfriend"

ryujin answered with an exasparated sigh , not exactly seeming happy 

"why do you sound unhappy then?"

"i know this may sound stupid but i actually was going to confess to you tommorow . i had it all planned out and now it won't be as special because we already confessed-"

"wait hold on . we can still go there as our first date as girlfiriends"

"oh right ...........we could do that . wait your making it sound like we're newly weds or something"

"well i don't really mind getting that title"

ryujin smirked at jisu's statment and then suddenly got down on one knee with a very dramatic facial expression as if she were the main character in a soap opera .

"choi jisu , marry me . you will never find a wife prettier , talented or kind-hearted like me so i suggest you take the oppurtunity-"

"okay yeah nevermind i don't want to marry you anymore"

ryujin playfully glared at her while standing up and then sulked , clearly unsatisfied at the answer .

"maybe try again in a few years and i'll change my answer"

jisu said while winking at her girlfriend who now was content with her statemnet. ryujin layed her head ontop of jisu's shoulder and was now watching how their interwined hands shone under the neon lights .

even though the confession had taken place in a very unsual way , she was still happy because she finally was dating jisu . she felt like she was complete now as she stared at their hands , lost pieces of a puzzle now found and bonded together


End file.
